childrens_closing_and_ending_television_and_filmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Before The Magic Windmill starts spinning animation and stops spinning animation
Episodes # Ned's Bicycle # The Grand Old Duke of York # Naughty Sock # Painting with Hands and Feet # Lambs # Playing in the Rain # Making Flowers # See-Saw # Photo Faces # Emily and Jester # Delilah Packing # The Helicopter # Balancing # Building a Barbecue # Café Chocolate # Emily and the Trap # Yellow Cow # My Mum's Keyboard # Walking in the Woods # Strawberry Picking # Painting Swings # Tweet Tweet # Gospel Singing # Mark and Zoe Cooking # Arthur Robot Story # Hey Diddle Diddle # Dirty Dog # Haymaking # Lighthouse # Paddling Pool # Numbers – 5 (Version 1) # Carnival # Numbers – 4 (Version 1) # Dandelion Clocks # Ice Skating # Josie's Pots # Hickory Dickory Dock # Sophie - Art Circus # Emily Washing the Pony # Gymnastics # Sandcastles # Sand Pendulum # Urban Birds # Bubble Pictures # Good Morning # Numbers – 8 # Leaves # Stop and Go # Mandir Temple # Numbers – 5 (Version 2) # Snowy Story # Rocking Chair # Washing the Car # Irish Dancing # Naughty Sock Returns # Digging in the Sand for Crabs # Cafe Eggs # Drumming with Norris # Painting Easter Eggs # Football # Dentist # Cygnets # Rollerblading # Playing with Dough # Numbers – 4 (Version 2) # Haircut # Cows and Calves # Hand Painting # Numbers – 10 # Putting Angus to Bed # Kittens # Funny Walks # My Violin # Hovercraft # Feeding My Baby Sister # Clogs # Tropical Fish # Twirlers # Basketball # Jigsaw – Elephant # Colours – Orange # Double Bass # Sparkly Spider # Body to Body # Colours – Black # Pebbles # Oranges and Lemons # Feeding Baby Penguins # Ball Games with Debbie # Fruit Tasting # Colours - Yellow # Sing a Song of Sixpence # Clockwork # Mary Had a Little Lamb # Hedgehogs # Brennan's Moonwalk # Crawling # Cuddles Poor Paw # Ladybird # Apple Pie # Moon # Colours – Brown # Colours – Red # Going Up and Going Down # Ducks # Dog Kennel # Collecting Stones # Goats # Jack and the Beanstalk # Puppies # Asian Storyteller (The Fox) # Paddling by the Sea # Bird Bath # My Pretend Friend # Dragonflies # African Dance # Washing the Goat Specials # Game Time (1997) # Uh-Oh! Messes and Muddles (1998) # Big Hug! (1999) # Something Appeared from Far Away (2000) # Hands, Feet and Dirty Knees (2000) # Bad Luck Tinky-Winky (2001) # Bad Luck Dipsy (2001) # Bad Luck Laa-Laa (2001) # Bad Luck Po (2001) # Look! (2003) # The Best of Tinky-Winky (2003) # The Best of Dipsy (2003) # The Best of Laa-Laa (2003) # The Best of Po (2003) # A Day for Dancing (Volume 2) (2006) # Silly Stories and Wacky Wonders (2006) Gallery